The Life and Love of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by AidanTurnerisMine
Summary: Renesmee is going through High school her first real boyfriend, and maybe some budding feelings for Jacob. Can she get through it all without her parents finding out? And if they do will they freak like she thinks they will? R&R.
1. My boyfriend, My best friend & the DREAM

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_I am running, running through a meadow. The grass brushes my ankles, my legs, my knees, and I keep running. I am laughing now, twinkling that can light up even the darkest soul. There are people with me. My friends, from school,Elsa, Branca, Rain, and Summer. They are laughing too, and it reminds me of that one seen, in _Tuck Everlasting_. The one where Winnie is running though the meadow with Jess. We are laughing, yet I don't know why. And then suddenly, they are replaced by Jacob. Jacob, I think, and I am suddenly ecstatic. I run faster, yet purposefully stay with his reach. He catches up to me, and we fall to the ground. We giggle uncontrollably and I think, why am I laughing so much?_

"_Renesmee," he whispers. His face is very close._

"_You don't have to say it," I reply, "I love you too."_

_And then he kisses me. I feel his hand reach behind my back. I feel him reach for my bra. He looks at me as if to ask if he's allowed. I let him open it._

I bolted up right in my bed, panting. Did I just dream that, I think, how could I have dreamt that? How could I have dreamt of me and Jacob… me and Jacob, well going further than the bra thing? This is crazy. I have a boyfriend. An awesome wonderful, sweet, super sexy blonde haired, green eyed, quarterback boyfriend. I love him, like, a lot. But this dream has totally got me wacked.

I pull myself together, get out of the bed, put on some clothes, and haul ass to the main house. I need to talk to Alice and I need to talk to her NOW. It's just Alice, Rose, and Emmett at the house, everyone else is out hunting. And anyway I need for only Alice and Rose to be at the house (Emmett being there is a big inconvenience) if my mom knew about this, she'd freak out big time.

When I arrive at the house I immediately yell out, "ALICE! ROSE! We need to talk now!"

"Okay, okay, don't have an aneurism." Alice replies.

I am panting so Rose says, "Sit." She's even more overprotective of me than my mother. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"So what's up Ness? And why are you blushing?" Alice asks.

I am blushing because her calling me by my nickname reminds me of Jacob, and the _dream._ I take a deep breath and tell her:

"You see, I had this, this, well this dream about, Jake and I."

"So," says Rosalie, "Don't you like always dream about him, on account of the fact that he, imprinted on you?" She ends her sentence with a sort of "duh" implied in her tone.

"Yeah," I say blushing lightly, "But this one was…_ different._"

"What it's not like you two were having sex or something." Alice replies and she and Rose laugh their heads off. I blush furiously. They stop laughing when they see my expression.

"No…" they start to say together but are interrupted by the doorbell.

It rings again while we all stare at the door.

"I'll get it I guess." Emmett calls and answers the door. I'd nearly forgotten he was there.

He starts laughing at something at the door.

"Hey babe," Gavin says as he walks through the door.

"Heeeyyyyy." I reply and smile. He kisses me on my mouth.

The doorbell rings again. Emmett answers it again. Jake walks through the door. Gavin's face falls. Jake kisses me on my head. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, someone save me, I think.

AN: It took me a while to decide which way I wanted to go with this, so please be brutal when you review. I want to make it perfect. R&R!


	2. Wow!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm with Gavin in his car. We're going to his house for a "make-out session". I'm tuning the radio looking for a station that has good music. I stop on the station that is playing "Just the Way you Are" by Bruno Mars. I start to sing along.

"You have a good voice." says Gavin looking at me briefly.

"I know." I reply, grinning. He begins to _try_ to sing along.

"Just the way you aaa-rrree." His voice cracks on the "are".

"Please stop! Save the ears of people all around the world." I laugh. He complies.

XxX

We arrive at his house and go straight to his bedroom. His parents aren't home so the upstairs is empty. He sits on the bed and looks at me expectantly.

"Hmmm," I say, "I wonder what you want to do." A smile is playing at my lips. He pulls me onto the bed and kisses me full on the mouth. We kiss and kiss and kiss on his bed. I feel as if I'm floating when he kisses me. It's magical. Well… close to magical. Our shirts are off as they always are, but something is different. It takes me a while to realize that _my pants are loose_. He's unbuttoned them and is reaching to slide them over my hips.

"Stop." I say pulling away at my position on top of him. He looks at me questioningly, as though he's wondering why I've stopped him. I wonder why I've stopped him too. My friends and I have imagined how this would happen many times and always resolved that, yes it would be Gavin the one who "striped me of my maidenhood". I guess maybe I just didn't see it happening like this, on such an inconsequential day in such a random way. And so, I end up sitting atop and him looking at him, searching for an excuse.

"My parents," I finally decide sliding off, "Would totally kill me if I had sex. And I know they'd find out because, well because, it's like my dad can read minds." I add the last part because he is giving me a "how would they even find out" look. I get up, looking at the time.

"I have to go." I say abruptly pulling my shirt on and climbing off of him. I am about to leave when I turn back.

"I love you." I say quietly. His shirt is still off.

"I know," he says running his hand through his hair, "I know."

XxX

"We were so close Rainy." I say into the phone. I've called Rain after my little episode with Gavin because Rain gives the best advice. "But then I stopped him. I don't know why."

"Maybe it was because you weren't ready." She says.

"Maybe, but there was something else there, something I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"Maybe, you just don't want it to be him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe, subconsciously, you don't really want to grow up and say that you lost it to Gavin Hanes."

"But, I love him. I think."

"That's just the thing. If you have to post script saying 'I love him' with 'I think', then maybe you don't love him, at least not as much as you think you do."

XxX

I am speaking with my mother. She's just finished telling me the story of her, my dad and Jake.

"So I'm totally distressed your father has left and I'm looking for an adrenaline rush just so I can see him, well a mirage of him, but still. So I decided to go cliff diving." She says with a slight smile on her face, "And so I jumped into the water, not knowing what to do and I'm like totally submerged and can't breathe. I can suddenly see this, this _mirage_ of your father reaching out to me." She laughs mostly to herself, "And then Jacob reached out and pulled me out of the water."

"Why would you want to go cliff-diving?" I ask.

"Well I saw some guys doing it while I was with Jake, so I thought it would be a perfect way to see your father. The only way this could happen was if I did something that gave me a big adrenaline rush." she answers.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head but I suppress it quickly, afraid my daddy will hear. I start to think about school and the reading we're doing in English. I almost, _almost _let go of it, but I know I wouldn't really, not until I see Jake.

XxX

"Hey, Jake." I say into the phone an hour or two later while my parents were safely at the store. "Can you come pick me up?"

XxX

We are standing near the precipice of the world. Waves are crashing beneath us, the sun high in the sky. There are flowers near the trees far from where we stand. They are acacias and moonflowers. I'm kind of wondering how the hell acacias got in Washington (they indigenous to Eastern Africa), but I forget as it is so beautiful here.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asks with a _very, very_ questioning look on his face.

"Yes. YES!" I exclaim, bouncing with excitement. He sighs. Heavily.

"Fine but we have to go together."

"Oooo, dirty." I say in a Lorelai Gilmore-esque tone. He gives me a "be serious" look and grabs my hand.

"On my count." He says, "One." I tense.

"Two." I breathe deeply.

"Three." And we jump.

We land in the water, low waves lapping at our skin. It was a strangely quick fall with a lot less of an adrenaline rush than I thought. But it was still fun.

And then I spot it. There's a small cave that seems to be carved into the mountain.

"Let's go over there." I say, loudly over the waves. He nods and we swim over. We end up in a small hole and are forced to swim on. After a while, we end up on a high "ceilinged" stretch of sand. We walk on to it. The sand is very clean and white and sparkly and it feels good between my toes. It's cool in here. There are crystal like structures hanging off of the ceiling, and they sparkle just like the sand.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Yeah." Agrees Jake. We sit in the sand silently at first, and then we start talking. We talk about everything, about his mom, about school, and home, and life, and forever. And somehow we begin talking about Gavin.

"Do you love him?" He asks looking at me intently.

"Yes." I say quickly, too quickly "Well, no, well I don't know."

"Oh." he says, slightly smug.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He's making me angry now, "Are you questioning my relationship with Gavin?"

Now he looks angry, "Just forget it." I look at my watch.

"We should probably go." I say quietly, suddenly doubting my feelings. For Gavin, for Jacob, for everything. We stand just as a wave comes in and laps at our feet. I see a soggy flower and pick it up. It's one of the acacias from the cliff. How did it even get all the way down here? Never mind that, the important thing is what it means. That'll probably help me figure out _why _it's here. I read a big book of flower meaning and I remember acacia's one of the first that I read about. Acacia, acacia, what's the meaning? I'm starting to get frustrated when "secret love" suddenly pops into my head. Secret love. What would a flower meaning secret love be doing down here? And then something clicked. The universe was trying to tell me something, and I needed to listen.

I snap my head up and look at Jacob. He is looking at the sand perplexed.

"Jacob." I say, a sudden desperation in my voice. He looks up. I am breathing hard from the idea that is in my head. Quickly, so quickly I press my lips firmly to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tightly into me. He is at first surprised, then guilty, but he quickly wraps his arms around my waist and holds me extra tight. Somehow I have been backed up against a wall, so I have enough leverage to wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him harder and pull him tighter. His face is buried in my neck and his hands were on my back.

And then all of a sudden I remember Gavin. I remember not wanting to have sex with him, and always wondering if I really loved him. And then I realized, no, I didn't love him. I guess I hadn't understood at the time that I'd said it that I'd really only said I love him because he had. I love Jacob; more than anything in the world. I love him. But Gavin doesn't deserve this. And so grudgingly, for the second time today, I say, "Stop." He lets me drop to my feet and I tell him everything I realized, everything I think, and then I finally say, "I think we should really go now Jacob."


	3. Leah, Gavin, and love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I am about to break up with Gavin. I do not know how he will feel but I'm hoping it doesn't get ugly. *fingers crossed*.

I just got back from Gavin's place. The meeting was not as bad as I thought it'd be. Here is how it went:

Me: *ringing doorbell*

Gavin: *opens door and smiles slightly when he sees me*

Me: Hey Gav, can we talk?

Gavin: Sure. *letting me in*

Me: *cutting to the chase*Look I don't think that-

Gavin: *interrupting* you don't think that this relationship will work.

Me: *nodding*

Gavin: And you don't think it'll work because you're in love with Jacob. (not a question a statement

Me: *one small (almost microscopic) nod*

Gavin: *using the Jedi Mind Trick^* And you are going to set me up with one of your friends, because I am a poor soul and you, you are a nice person.

Me: (the ice is shattered) *smiling, and in fake trance* I will set you up with one of my friends, because you are a poor soul and I, I am a nice person.

"Thank you, so who is the person you're setting me up with." He says.

I try to get my bearings I haven't prepared anyone to set him up with. I didn't think it would be possible for him to bounce back this quickly. Something in my bewilderment possesses me to blurt out, "Leah."

"What?" Even Gavin, who'd mind tricked me into getting him a date was dumbstruck.

"**Her name is Leah. She's been kind of intense since her ex ended up marrying her best friend and cousin, but you'll never get her to admit it, if she even tells you." I am rambling now but the words won't stop tumbling from my mouth, "She might not open up at first, but if she wants to see you again then it's a good sign. I guess I'll call you tomorrow with the details. Bye." **

Gavin is still dumbstruck. "Yeah, yeah bye." And then I left.

"Please Leah; I really need you to do this for me." I have been pleading with her for at least an hour, "I just really need for you to get out there and _fall for someone. _You can't stay cooped up in your house for the rest of your life." Leah had slunk into sort of depression when Sam and Emily's baby had been born. No one on the reservation has any pity for her because they all thought she'd be over it by now. I am her only solace.

"I don't want to go on a date, especially with someone younger than me."

She is being miserably uncooperative. So I decide to take a different approach.

"I you go, I'll be your best friend." I say sweetly.

"You already are." She says this simply with a wary tone in her voice. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I have _a lot_ of best friends, one for each different sector of my life.

But anyway, because she is still not cooperating, I decide to take yet another approach, annoyance.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"FINE!" Lee shouts.

"Thanks Lee, be at my place at four so Alice and I can make you look pretty for your date. Oh and try not to get angry. Bye. Bye." I surprise myself at how easily I make it seem like I knew she'd agree all along when I didn't. It's a gift.

Leah has just arrived at the cottage.

"Let's get you all dolled up." Says Alice grinning, her teeth sparkling clearly happy to finally have a subject for her Barbie doll-esque torture. Leah however, looks stricken. She clearly wasn't used to playing dress-up and looks completely out of her element among all the clothes and makeup Alice has laid out.

"Sit and we'll make you look all pretty." I tell her trying to comfort her with my voice.

"We clearly don't need to _make_ her look pretty," Alice says with a matter of fact tone, "I mean look at those cheekbones. She could shave every inch of hair off her body and still look beautiful." Flattery is quite obviously Alice's method of comfort. It seems to be working anyway, because now Leah is looser. We teach her all the makeup tips that Alice fed me when I was little and determine that she is a winter.

"Where is he even taking me?" Leah asks as we try to pick out her outfit. She is worrying about what will be too formal.

"He's taking you out for Carne de Porco à Alentejana at that Portuguese restaurant, Alimento Amor." I say.

"That place is fancy." Leah says with a worried look on her face.

"Which is exactly why you are here, to get you all fancy." Alice says smiling slightly.

And so after going through many, many, many vetoed dresses on Lee's so called color palate, and with only forty-five minutes left to get her showered makeuped and completely glammed out Alice yells, "White, I can't believe I forgot white. I never forget anything."

She jumped up from our perch on the ground and ran over to the back of the rack that we hadn't been able to check yet, and pulled it out. I swear, it is the most beautiful dress I have ever see. This dress was true white, not off white or eggshell or anything else. It was _white. _The fabric was this kind of light silky, flowy, gossamer that reminded me of whipped cream. The dress itself would probably be about knee length to Lee, but would fall two inches above the knee to me. It was strapless and had little black velvet gardenias at the bottom.

"Where did that come from?" I ask Alice.

"From school shopping, I snuck into the cart after you bought all that frumpy Nancy Drew stuff." She says simply.

Leah still hasn't said anything about the dress, so I touch her arm ask what she thinks.

"Can I keep it?" she asks simply.

Forty-five minutes later the doorbell rings, and I hop up to answer it. I let Gavin in and lead him to where Leah is perched on the couch, watching some TV show about a fifteen year old vice president. I clear my throat. She turns and immediately stands up her eyes cast down. She looks great, the white of the dress is a stark contrast to her skin, and the silver jewelry she is wearing, really set off her eyes. She looks up probably meaning it to only last a millisecond, but, her eyes meet Gavin's and suddenly her face changes. It goes from awe, to happiness, to excitement, to anxiety, and back to awe. And then she smiles. And to borrow a few words from Ally Carter, yes real smilage! And Gavin smiles (widely) back.

"Ready to go?" he asks. And Lee nods.

AN: ^Jedi Mind Trick is a reference to Star Wars and the Sarah Dessen book _Someone like you_.

P.S. I tots love this chapter been planning it for a while. If you don't like it, tell me so I can fix it.


	4. Another imprint, ugh

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"MOM!" I yell frantically. Where could the possibly be?

"Yes, honey?" My mother says, ever the picture of calmness. She's already dressed to go to school.

"Where are all my school clothes?" I am panicking now. Does she understand what the alternative to my normal school clothes is?

"they should be in your closet." She says this simply not a shred of concern in her voice.

"They're not there. I don't know what happened, the only things in here are the things Alice bought over …" realization dawns on both my mother and me. Her face darkens.

"Oh no, I'm going to go talk to Alice." She says. She's experienced this before. Alice has the irrational need to dress us girls in ridiculously risqué clothing for school.

I should though, probably explain exactly what is going on. You see I usually wear matchy-matchy strictly Nancy Drew circa 2007 clothing. I totally go for the whole, I'm a blast from the past look/I'm innocent look. I wouldn't say I go so far as penny-loafers, but I'm still there. So when I open my closet and see it full of nothing but all the trendy stuff that I bought with Alice over summer vacation, I freak. This is not my style. At all!

"Um, Ness, I kind of have bad news." My mom says.

"What?" I ask my voiced threaded with caution.

"Alice kind of hid all your school clothes."

I walk into the school completely self-conscious. How did I get here?

"Hey Renesmee… oh, what are you wearing?" Rain asks. Rain, Elsa, Branca and Summer have been my best friends for the past three years.

"Ugh," I exclaim as a wolf whistle goes off behind me "It's horrible isn't it."

I am wearing the most conservative clothing that I could find in my closet. Conservative isn't a very good describing word, seeing as I'm wearing a navy blue low cut scoop-neck shirt, a skin tight white bandage skirt and five inch navy sling back heels.

"Nah, it's super sexy, nothing like that other vintage-type stuff you wear." Summer says followed by a chorus of "yeah you look greats" and "I'd kill for those clothes'". I want to crawl under a rock.

Lunch wasn't any better. There were guys looking at me from all angles, people whispering, totally unaware that I could hear them.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Summer asks "Me and Rainy were wonderin' if you'd want to come over and watch a bunch of chick flicks."

"Actually I can't." I said slowly. Every looked to me for an explanation. "I'm going cliff-diving with Jake and some of his friends." I say. From the corner of my eye, I see my family's ears perk up. _Chill,_ I send telepathically to my dad as I see his face tense slightly. And then I think of something.

"Hey, you guys can come if you want. It'll be really fun. It's kind of a sleepover thing though so I don't know if you guys can come."

"A cliff diving sleepover?" Summer asks.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't been cliff diving in forever! Isso vai ser tão divertido!" Branca always went on portugeuese rampages when she's excited.

"Yeah it is going to be fun," I translate for my friends, "You've been cliff diving?" This is directed at Branca.

"Yeah," Her American accent is perfectly on point, just like her English, Portuguese, Italian, French, Spanish, and four other languages that someone couldn't even decipher if they tried, "I used to go cliff diving in Lagos (AN: the Lagos in Portugal) all the time. It was beautiful and all but I didn't particularly like having to get up the mountain."

Rain looked genuinely terrified by the idea of jumping off of a cliff. She's… not her sister.

"Will we get hurt?" She asks her voice tight.

"No, it's into a body of water." I say.

"Well I want to go." Elsa said.

"Well then it's settled. We're all going." Summer pronounced this, purposefully ignoring the terrified look on Rain's face.

"Will we get hurt?" Rain asks. She's a worrier.

"No, no way. It's totally safe. You'll be fine." I say to calm her down. I know she'll be fine.

"Then it's decided", Summer proclaims, "You call Jacob and we'll practice looking cute for his friends." She smiles at us all brilliantly and I get up to call Jacob.

The phone rings, and rings, and rings. Then I hear a voice pick up.

"Hello?" Jacob says.

"Jake", I say, "I have a little change of plans request."

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to know if we could go with my friends too."

"Uh, that's great, but…"

"But?" I ask indignantly.

"But even with the Rabbit, I only have enough room for five people."

"Well, Elsa's small she can sit on Summer's lap."

"You said last time you drove Summer and Elsa in the same car, they got in a fight over the existence of Jesus." He did make a good point. Summer and Rains' family is devoutly Roman Catholics and Elsa is Jewish and is very serious about her faith.

"Well I'll shut them up then. Just, please can we come? We'll bring our own sleeping bags." I wait silently for his relent.

"Okay." He sighs.

"Yes. 'Kay, I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

I head inside to tell the girls the news.

"We are mobile afterschool." I exclaim.

"And a-cliff-diving we go." Says Elsa smiling.

The ride goes smoothly with no religious outburst from Summer or Elsa. We arrive at the reservation and you can tell the guys are planning to make a night of this. Luckily it's Friday. I immediately see Quil and Claire, Leah, Embry, and Seth. Next I see the bags of firewood and other campy type stuff. And as we climb out of the car, something weird passes through the air. Something changes in Rainy. She reaches up to fix her hair and begins blushing profusely. _What's going on_, I think frantically.

"We were going to take these with us to the beach before you got here but you came early." Seth say referring to the stuff for the camp type outing.

"'S'okay we'll take it now." Jake says.

After dropping the stuff off, we hike up the cliff. Seeing as neither Rain nor Branca like hiking (or any kind of physical activity) I expected them to have absolutely no fun. But they make great conversation with Embry and Seth and everyone else.

"So, how exactly do you do this?" asked the amateurs.

"Okay", Embry says, "You amateurs grab hands with the more experienced jumpers, and we jump off the cliff and into the water. Simple." I can't help but note the way he is looking directly at Rain when he says this. Hmmm, interesting.

Everyone links hands with someone as we get ready to jump. Adrenaline surges through my body as I look down the line at all it pairs. Quil with Claire, Leah with Summer, Branca with Seth, and Embry with Rain (again hmmmmmm). It's only my second time jumping, but I feel totally experienced. Quil counts down and I breathe in deeply and jump…

We are now sitting around the campfire telling random stories. As we laugh at something Quil has said, I look around and notice that Rain and Embry are both gone.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go look for Rain and Embry." My voice is laced with concern and suspicion as I watch a look pass between the boys. I stalk into the woods determined to find my friends. After looking for a while I decide to turn back because I've been gone for a while. _Just a few feet more_, I rationalize. I walk just a little farther and come upon a small clearing. I take a look see and notice two figures on the ground. They are atop each other kissing and making noises. Not sex noises, just, kissing noises. I see long, dark, curly hair cascading down a pale back in the moonlight, and my eyes widen.

"Rain?" I ask no one in particular. She pulls her face away from Embry's (I presume) and looks at me.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaims standing up and pulling Embry with her. She turns around to pick up their shirts (and her BRA) and tosses him his (shirt, Embry doesn't wear a bra). "We were just, uh, we were just um…"

"Not my business," I say "Not anyone's business. So, can you show us the way out of here Embry, we've got to get back to the group?"

"**Sure, let's go." He says looking sideways at Rain. As we walk back to the fire, I start to question Rain.**

"**How'd you just get to second base with him? I mean you met him today." I breathe out worried that Embry'll hear me, "And he's the quietest person I know besides you."**

"**I don't know how it happened, there's just this way about him that I like. Oh, and he's cute." She replies, smiling. We arrive at the beach and find that everyone's been waiting for us.**

"**Goodness guys you've been gone forever. What were they even doing?" Seth asks.**

"**Uh, they were in a clearing in the wood talking about their favorite books." I've decided that this would be my cover for them, "Nerds." I say smiling.**


	5. An Author's Note

Dear Fanfictioners: Sorry it's taking so long for me to post new stuff. I've had huge projects that were super time consuming! (still in school, ugh!) I'm hoping to have new chapters up by tomorrow or day after tomorrow depending on how much work I have. They'll be about Renesmee's friend's, so, if that bores you bear with me. I'll also be editing the stuff I have up, so you may see some changes. See ya laters then. Peace (and keep reviewing).


	6. Cleavage, Motorcycles, and Sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: No one remembers any of the characters from the previous books. It's like Bella went, then went back and everyone completely forgot them all. ; P.

My chest is the size of Long Island. No, not Long Island, it's the size of the entire state of New York. And the fact that Alice still refuses to turn over my modest, bust reducing clothing is unbearable. I now have to go to school in (by my definition) one risqué outfit after the next three months and I am _sick_ of it. Today I must go to school wearing the last outfit in my closet; the one I've been putting off wearing since my closet was raided. It's a dress, short, but not so short that it broke school code and it has a sweet heart neckline. The color is this burgundy and the fabric is almost skin tight. But I have nothing else to wear, so I just have to grin and bear it.

Jake's sitting on the couch waiting for me (to take me to school) when I walked in. He gives me one look, then gets up, and walks calmly out of the house.

"Wha-" I begin.

"He said it'd be safer for him if he out of mind shot." My father says without looking up.

"No." he says when he looks up and sees my outfit. My mother nods with him.

"Thank you daddy." I sigh, my voice laced with relief.

"ALICE!"

Alice was in the cottage within seconds.

"Whoa, you look hot Nessie." She exclaimed.

"No. Find something else." My dad looks furious. Maybe I can win this.

"Eddie, school starts in fifteen minutes," Alice says trying to be weasly, and charming. It is failing, "We need to leave now."

"No, we'll be late if we have to. She is NOT going to go to school like that."

Alice sighed, grumbled something like to "I was just trying to have some fun, gosh.", and left the house only to return a minute later and toss some clothes at me.

I go into my room and put them on, finding them to be up to my standards of clothing. It's a dress with a yellow rose pattern on top, and a solid yellow color on bottom. It's slightly low cut and short (that Alice is an evil genius I swear) but there's no time for any more changes.

"Thank you Allie." I say as I'm leaving.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Hey Jake." I say as I climb onto the back of his bike. Some of the things I've learned while riding on the back of that bike (many, many times) include:

If my dad's near, _always, __**always **_wear a helmet

If you're wearing a dress on the back of a bike, you MUST wear pants (or at least shorts) underneath.

If you are wearing heels (like I am today) don't wear them on the bike. I tend to keep them in my bag.

I'm extremely careful with these things, because come on, I've gotta look my best.

So, I get on the bike as Jake says "Hey", strap on my helmet, and wrap my arms around him.

I love riding around with Jake. I love feeling the wind against my face (unless I have to wear a helmet), the different naturey aspects surrounding me, and the total rush of knowing that any second we could topple over (crazy yet strangely exhilarating). And lastly, I especially love resting my chin on Jake's shoulder, and enjoying the ride.

To tell you that when we pulled up to school, we got a few stares would be an understatement of the utmost degree. People seemed surprised when I switched from Nancy Drew to Nancy Callahan (Sin City, look her up). My showing up on the back of a motorcycle, with my arms wrapped around someone who is probably the tallest, most muscle-y person on this side of Washington totally shattered the chaste image I'd been building up.

I pull up to school on the back of Jake's bike, totally unaware that I've done anything unusual. Well of course I've never been to school with him, and I've only been picked up by him in the Rabbit where no one can see him (I mean _all _of him). So, as I'm pulling up with him, let me tell you, heads turn. First of all, we live in Forks where no one has a motorcycle, at least not now. Second of all, my boyfriend is Native American which is unheard of to the small town princesses of Forks. And lastly, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the girl who is a Cullen but not. What I mean by that is that I'm not like into my "siblings". I actually talk to other people, carefully, but I do it anyway. My other siblings just sit alone at their lunch table, quietly. But I am the other Cullen, the social one. And I seem to be "rebelling" even more.

So anyway, we pull in and I climb off the bike and take my helmet off. Jake's helmet is off too and so I kiss him on lips and say "Bye". Then I walk into school. I must mention that as I am walking, I hear people say things like "First the clothes now a motorcycle." and "That guy was hot, what's he doing with _her_?" (Hurtful by the way) and "Whoa, she used to be innocent." But I deflect the comments, insults, awe, and admiration and stride into school my head held high.

Quickly I find my friends and we go into the bathroom to "freshen up".

"Gosh, you try to change your outfit and everyone suddenly everyone thinks you're a harlot." I explain everything that's happened, in impeccable detail, and everyone pipes up with an opinion except Rain. It's been a few months since the camping trip and now she and Embry are going strong. She's now standing in the corner texting and laughing. Sometimes I'm surprised at how disgusting love can be.

Summer turns around and yells "Rain, get your head in the game."

"What?" Rain asks, looking up.

"Stop with the insipid texting okay, you can talk to Embry after school."

"Fine." Rain sighs. She types something into the phone, and then powers it down. After the phone is shut off, she gets this look on her face, as though something's wrong. And then she rushes into the bathroom stall and pukes her guts out.

"What did you eat?" Elsa asks her eyes wide.

"I didn't eat anything. I skipped breakfast this morning."

The statement hangs over us like an ominous cloud until the bell rings 30 seconds later.

"Let's go to class." I say.

After school Jake comes to pick me up on his bike. I hurry out of class climb on the back and say "Go!"

When we get to his house, he says, "What was that about?"

"People saw me getting off of your bike and now they think I'm some kind of harlot."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, first there was the transformation into Nancy Callahan, and now I'm climbing off of the back of a muscular boy's motorcycle. What would you think?"

About an hour later, we're sitting on his couch, our feet tangled, bored out of our minds.

"We could go to Quil's." Jacob offers.

"Nah he's always with Claire being all disgustingly lovey-dovey."

"We could watch TV."

"Nothing's on."

"We could make out…"

I smile at him and say, "Nah, I think I'll just go visit Lee."

"But today was supposed to be our day." He's pouting now.

"Bye." I peck him on the mouth and get up to go.

I've arrived at Leah and Seth's house. I push the door open and call out Leah's name.

"Leah, Leah, Leah…" I call her name and slowly trail off.

I open the door to her and find that she's not in there.

I cross the hallway to her brother's room speaking before I've even opened the door.

"Seth, do you know where-" My voice stops immediately when I open the door.

The first thing I see is the bed. The comforter is crumpled somewhere in the middle of the bed, and the pillows are askew. The next thing I notice is Seth. His eyes are wide, his shirt is half on and his pants are still unbuttoned. Then I see Branca. Her hair is mussed and matted, and she's still crouching to pull her jeans back on. Lastly, I smell something, something strong and heavy, something like-.

"Good grief." I say under my breath and turn and run out of the house. On my way down the front stairs, I see Leah. I grab her arm and pull her in the opposite direction. Good thing she's agile and quick (thanks to her wolfiness) otherwise she might have twisted her ankle.

"What's going on?" She inquires as we sprint towards Jacob's house.

"Inside." Is all I can manage.


	7. Accidents Will Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTE: In this chapter, I'm exploring Renesmee (and her friends') sexuality. Please bear with me if it get a little, erm, _touchy_. I just read a Caroline Mackler book BTW, so… FAIR WARNING!

"What the hell was that?" Leah demanded once we were safely in Jacob's house.

"Branca, Seth, sheets, PANTS!" I manage in between pants (of breath). I may be half vampire, but running at a full speed sprint can really knock the wind out of me.

"What?" Leah and Jake ask in unison, bewildered looks on their faces. I was wondering how I would be able to explain the situation, seeing as Seth's _sister_ was in the room when Branca burst in breathing heavily. Remember, she's not a vamp, or a wolf.

"Let me explain." She says, and then stops when she sees Leah.

"Someone better tell me what's going on and what it has to do with pants." Leah is not happy.

"You see," Branca begins directing her conversation at me. I think it's because she finds it safer to talk to me than to Leah, "Seth and I were… having relations…"

"Good grief." This came from Leah.

"And what you saw was that." Branca again. "Well, after, that…"

"Whelp, that's more than I ever wanted to know about my little brother's sex life, so, I'm gonna go." Leah looks extremely uncomfortable. Not what I wanted to happen.

Leah's uncomfortability caused Branca's skin to pale.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just..."

"'S'Okay. I have a date with Gavin and I have to leave anyway." And then she was gone.

"Jake, I think I'm going to take Bee home now." I say.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." He replies, still looking confused.

XXX*

I am officially the last virgin in my circle of friends. This little factoid is extremely surprising seeing as both Summer and Rain are like, devout Roman Catholic, Elsa is Jewish, and Branca was "saving herself". The simple fact is that Summer was convinced she'd marry the guy (like all fifteen year olds are), Rain probably _is_ going to marry Embry, Bee is like in love with Seth, and Elsa, well her case is special, but we'll get into that later. Right now I am cursing myself for not having sex with Gavin when I had the chance. But then again, to have had sex with Gavin would've been a huge mistake. I mean then I wouldn't be with Jacob and I'd be stuck having meaningless sex with someone didn't love. Not to mention, Lee would still be alone. So, I guess it's good that I'm still a virgin. But, I won't be for long.

XXX

"You're dad's out tonight, right?" I ask Jake over the phone.

"Yeah, he's going out with Charlie and Sue. Kind of acting like a third wheel if you ask me."

"So, what are you going to eat? I mean, everyone who you know who can help you cook is out." I feign worry.

"I can cook something for myself you know. I'm not completely incompetent." He's joking I know, but I still push.

"Let me come over and make you some dinner. I have this great recipe; Bee taught me how to make the dish."

"Hmm, okay. See you later then."

"'S'Laters." I say back.

XXX

I'm filling my bag with food from the fridge. My parents still buy the stuff, even though I prefer blood.

"Why are you packing food into a bag?" My mother asks. She knows I don't usually go in the fridge.

"I'm taking food so I can cook it for Jake. His dad's out with Sue and Charlie, so I thought he might be hungry." I reply thinking carefully. You never know what my dad will pick up.

"Don't you think he can make something for himself?" She asks.

"Yeah, he could… but do want him to nearly blow up the kitchen like he did last time." Did I mention that stoves don't like Jacob?

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that happening. Well, be careful honey, you never know what could happen in a kitchen." She smiles slightly.

"I promise I'll be careful mom." I grin back at her.

XXX

"I come bearing nourishment." I say when Jake opens the door.

"Hey." He replies before kissing me on my mouth.

"Direct me to the stove."

"Right over there." He points a little gas range stove on the far side of the house. The kitchen was quaint and small, and I love it.

"Well then, I guess I'll get to cooking." I say.

I'd already had the appetizer prepared. It was oysters in a saffron sauce (AN: Look up oysters and saffron separately, you'll find out why it's significant).

I watch Jacob gulp down three oysters, and then turn back to my chopping, satisfied. I'm making some kind of stew with beef, and onions and green peppers. I'm chopping mindlessly waiting for what I know will come. And then it does. Jacob comes up and wraps his arms around my waist, burying his face in my neck. I smile.

"Jacob, I'm trying to cook," It's true, the prep is half done and I'm still cutting peppers, "Stop." I don't mean it.

"Come on Ness, are you really hunger." He punctuates this sentence with a kiss to my trapezius.

"Yeah, but, I…" I trail off not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me." He replies. And so I do.

XXX

My phone rings, rousing me from my sleep. I reach over and grab it quickly, as to not disturb Jacob.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey Ness, it's me Rain," Rain's voice sounds urgent, as if there's something she's holding back, something she can't tell me, "Why are you whispering."

I look over at Jacob and smile.

"I'll tell you later. So, what's up?"

"I need you to come to the pharmacy near my house. Everyone else is meeting me there."

"Right now?"

"Of course right now. Why would I call if it wasn't now?" She's getting snippy.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I just, I really need you to be hear."

"It's okay I'll be there."

I leave a note for Jacob telling him that I'll try to be back, but if I can't I'll call him.

When I arrive at the pharmacy, the whole gang's standing outside.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"We don't know, Rain won't tell us." This comes from Summer. Usually she knows about everything that's going on with Rain before any of us do, but on this one she's in the dark, and I can tell she's miffed.

"Just follow me." Rain's voice is grim.

We walk down the aisles in the store, one by one, as Rain checks the list of things one the hanging cards. She finds whatever it is that she needs in aisle 15, the notorious "Family Planning" aisle. People always go there for things like condoms and…

"Rain." I say, my voice cautious hoping what's on my mind isn't true. But it is, and we stop in front of the assorted pregnancy tests.

All of our eyes widen, our breath is lost form our lungs. Rain is supposed to be the good one, the smart one. She's great at things the rest of us aren't like talking to adults and persuading people of almost anything, and she's almost as smart as me (she would have been just as smart as me were we not stopped where we are now.)

"How?" Summer, Branca, Elsa, and I say in unison.

"We always used protection, but most condom brands have a 1-2 percent fail rate and I'm not allowed to take birth control (her parents are Catholic). Slippage and breakage occur almost 0.4 percent of the time so I thought I was good you know?

"But, uh, I started feeling nauseous a few weeks ago, and remember when I threw up in the bathroom that day at school? That was the second time that'd happened that day. And I was always tired, and my back hurt so much and… my period was about two weeks late." She whispers the last part, as if she's ashamed of not saying anything sooner.

"I don't know… I just… can you guys help me find a good few pregnancy tests?"

We'd set our phone alarms to tell the exact time by which the result from the test would emerge. There were five of us, so we had five tests. One result came up after the other and we all peer over Rainy's shoulders to see. All five are positive.

Rain and Summer blanch and I swear to goodness, at that moment you could knock us all over with a feather.

"It could be false." Elsa offers in a small voice.

"Five tests. Five tests do not lie." Rain says. And then she sinks to the floor and begins sobbing.

AN: Okay, so that's it. Intense? Not intense? Tell me in a review :D!


	8. The best damn Salad in the World

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I met Rain and the gang when I first started high school. They were scattered at all corners of the school, hanging out with different people. For some reason I felt as though it was my job to bring them together.

Rain stuck with her sister, they hung with the "Christian kids". The "Christian kids" clique was composed of your typical Christians, preachers kids church goers and the born-agains. They all sat around laughing looking like the cover of some sort of magazine advertising J. Crew clothing, or a "What Your Teen Should Act Like" short clip.

Elsa and Branca were sitting alone, but together. They didn't speak they barely even looked at each other. Both of them were reading some sort of book. I approached them first.

"Hey." I said smiling.

They looked up at me somewhat perplexed as to why I was there. Clearly, people didn't approach them for a chat often.

"Hi." They said together, slowly.

"So, what are you reading?" I asked them both.

They looked at each other, then at me. Branca spoke first.

"I'm reading _What Happened to Goodbye _by Sarah Dessen."

"What's it about?" I prompted.

"A girl named Mclean who keeps changing her personality with every place she moves."

"What about you?" I asked Elsa. She smiles wide and says:

"The Green Lantern. I have a thing for comic books."

"Me too." Branca and I said in unison. All three of us smiled at each other. 

Months later, in what was probably the hottest, sunniest summer in Forks history, I got stranded at work. I was working in the ice cream parlor (which was hell that summer, let me tell you) and my car broke down. I tried to phone Branca and Elsa, who had become my best buds since that day in the cafeteria. Elsa went straight to voicemail, but Branca picked up.

"Oh my goodness thanks for answering Bee." I said, my voice heavy with relief.

"Can you-" That's all I managed before my phone died.

"Damn it." I said.

I could have run, but I probably would have gotten tired terribly quickly (I'm only half vampire and the ice cream parlor is across town). I remember Summer and Rain were just leaving with some friends and they saw me on the curb cursing at my cell.

"Do you need a ride or something?" Rain called. Her friends glared at me. They didn't like the Cullen's. I think I remember hearing one of them say something about us performing black magic under her breath. It made my dad chuckle, but it made me sad.

"Uh, no it's okay." I said.

"No, we insist. We can't just leave you stranded here." That was Summer this time. Her friends glared hard at me. I thank God that Summer and Rain are good Christians unlike their friends.

As I got up to walk over to them one girl whispered:

"If she's riding with us, I can _walk _home."

"Come on Lisa, don't be like that." Rain tried to reason.

"No, if she wants to be an elitist, she's welcome to walk. Bye-bye." Summer said. 

I loved them from the moment we all came together as a group. We seemed to have been randomly thrown together, like bits in a salad or on a burger. Apart and alone, we were weird, and possibly foreign. But together, I can swear to you, we make the best damn burger or salad in the world. 

I leave Rain's house and go immediately to Jacob's. When I arrive, everything from the kitchen is cleaned up, and he's sitting on his sofa waiting for me.

"Hey, I got your note. What happened?" He says.

"I can't exactly tell you that." I reply. We resolved that we wouldn't tell any of our, erm, "Wolfy Companions" about the new events until rain told Embry.

"But, uh, I just wanted to see how you were after I left."

"I'm fine. I'm full too, I found some food. Are you fine?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well then maybe we could be fine together." He laces his fingers through mine and I let him kiss me.

_Yeah maybe we could be fine together, and pretend like this night never happened. Maybe…_, I thought.

I break the kiss and say:

"No, no what happened earlier, it… it can't happen again. At least not for a while."

"Why? What's wrong?" He looks extremely concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." I'm trying to be coy, but I can tell it's not working. Not at all.

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything right? Even if it's bad." He has that what could have possibly gone wrong face on now and I can't help but thinking that this situation is madly backwards.

"No, I already told you that nothing's wrong," Except for that fact that I just found out that my best friend is pregnant with you r best friend's child, "I have to go now."

And then I left. 

The minute I walk in the door, I know that my dad knows. There's something about the way his face is set and he's panting (unnecessarily might I add) and his teeth are bared.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?" My mom asks. Concern is laced in her voice. I've had my fill of concern for the night.

"Dad." I say.

"I'll kill, I'll rip his throat out." He says.

"Dad."

"No I'll bite him, and then I'll watch him die all slow like."

"Dad."

"No, no I'll-"

"DAD."

"What?" He's annoyed that I've interrupted his murder plans.

"What the he- what in the world is going on?" My mother asks.

"I think I should fill you both, erm, rather just you mom in about what happened tonight.

"Tonight, Jacob and I had sex." A look crosses her face, disgust I think. I think she's disturbed by the fact that a man that once loved he just had sex with her daughter (AN: Oh come on, wouldn't you?).

"And I think it was wonderful," my father twitches as if he's ready to spring into action, "but, as far as I'm concerned, it's not happening again in the foreseeable future. Now After the night I've had, I would like to go into my room and sleep. Oh and dad I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone- including mom- about that thing you heard about Rain. Now, goodnight." 

"You have to tell him Rain." Elsa says. We are all sitting at the park basking in the glow of a sunny day in Forks, WA.

"I know, and I will." Rain has been putting this off forever. She went to a doctor a couple of weeks ago and found out that she's already 10 weeks.

"Oh yeah, when?" This comes from Summer.

"Well, I'm 2 ½ months along, and people don't really start noticing the bump until 4 maybe 5 months, so…" We all look at her as if she's crazy, "Kidding, gosh, can't people joke around anymore without being arraigned by the polite police."

"So when?" I ask, "Because, and I hate to make this all about me, but, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this from Jake."

"Yeah, or Seth." Bee puts in.

"I'm tell him soon, like tomorrow."

"Or how about, right now?" I ask.

We have somehow managed to drag Rain over to Embry's later that day.

"I can't do this." She whispers as we crouch outside his window.

"Just get in there and be gentle," I say, "Oh, and take your time.

She gets up and knocks on the door.

"Hey Rain." Embry says and kisses her on the mouth, "Come on in."

When she gets inside we can see her but can't hear her.

"What's she saying?" Summer asks.

"Wait I can read lips," Branca says, "She's saying 'Embry I have to tell you something.'"

"Then he says 'Sure. Is everything okay?'"

"Then she says 'Yeah, well kind of you see, I, I, I'm… pregnant.'"

We all watch as looks glaze over Embry's eyes, a look as though someone just hit him in the stomach. Then like he's being punked. And then I can tell that the truth of the matter is sinking in.

"Now he's saying: 'Oh.'"

"'Um, how long have you been, well, you know." He can't even say the word.

"'Well, about two and a half months.'"

"'Oh.'"

"'You hate me don't you?'" This seems to break the haze and cause Embry to wake up.

"'What? I can't hate you for something like getting pregnant. These things kind of just happen, you know?'" Then he kisses her for effect, and they keep kissing for a while. A long while until they disappear into some interior room.

"I probably shouldn't have told her to take her time, huh?" 

AN: Okay so, tell me what you think of it.

Sincerely, desperately waiting for your feedback.


	9. Imprint means forever, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me a supremely long time to get back onto this chapter of my story. I had a really huge school commitment and so I decided this would be a summer thing. But then summer rolled round and my supreme laziness proved to be my greatest vice. But hopefully my laziness will be curbed through August so I can finish my chapters. Also, I might be breaking canon slightly, just slightly.

I wake up in the next morning and immediately think, _Jacob_.

"Nuh-uh Ness." I hear my dad say from the living room. Sometimes I hated the fact that he could hear my thoughts, _all of the time._ I was banned from seeing Jacob until my dad got the whole sex thing sorted out in his mind. The fact that he knew about Rain's pregnancy was not helpful to my cause either. The way my dad figured it, if one wolf could impregnate his girlfriend, then they all could.

Oh, and to top it all off, being Jacob-less meant I'd lost my awesome ride to school. I mean seriously, arriving to school on the back of a buff guy's motorcycle? It doesn't get much cooler than that.

So, now, I'm stuck riding in the back of the safety-mobile with my parent. Yay.

"Daddy, when are you finally going to lift this ridiculous Jacob ban?," I say when he enters my room, "I get that what we did was uncomfortable for you, but seriously, you can't keep us apart for much longer."

"Oh yes I can. When a boy deflowers my daughter, I reserve the right to keep him far away from her." He replies sternly.

"No you can't. Since I'm Jacob's imprint, if he stays away from me much longer he might go crazy. Like slasher movie crazy. It's already been three weeks dad." He gives me a hard look when I say this, a look that causes me to swallow before I continue.

"I mean how long did you expect him to wait? How long did you expect us to wait? It's been sixteen years." I can see that I've crossed some sort of line, because the next thing my dad says explodes from his mouth.

"You really think he waited for you, huh? Get some perspective Rensemee. Nobody waits sixteen years for a little girl to grow up and be with them."

"What are you implying dad?" I inquire, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm implying nothing. I'm stating that whatever "wonderful time" you had together, was not his first." His words were biting, so much so that they brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh God, why do you have to ruin everything? Why couldn't you just let me have this, let me enjoy this?" It's funny how the wrong words to my dad can send us both into a tizzy of yelling and crying, "How would you know? How would you even know what was his first, it's not like you guys are friends or anything."

"We used to be friends, but then you grew up and I felt like it would be inappropriate." He is scaling back a bit.

"Gosh dad, it's not like he was going to talk to you about his sex life or something." I reply scaling back too, "I'm a good daughter. I'm obedient, I try not to talk back, and I help around the house. All I want is to have a normal relationship with my semi-normal boyfriend, and the ability to do what we want together. I know it's uncomfortable for you because you get a constant play by play, but-" I'm cut off when my mother walks into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your, erm, talk, but, we have to get to school." My mother said cautiously.

XXX

After school I walk to the cars with my family, thinking very carefully.

"Dad, I think I might hitch a ride with Bee. She wanted me to come over to her house." I say.

"Rensemee, I don't think that-" He begins, but is interrupted by my mom.

"Oh come on Eddie, She's just going to hang out with her friend."

"But-"

"Eddie." She gives him a mock stern look and discretely smiles in my direction. My dad stares blankly at her and then sighs, "Fine."

I smile as I say, "Thank you daddy. Thanks mom." And I slowly turn to walk away.

Bee throws me the keys and says, "So where was it that you wanted to go that you can't tell me about?" It takes everything for me to not let the thought slip out, but somehow I manage it.

"Just somewhere Bumble Bee. Just somewhere." And we drive off.

When we get to La Push I breathe a sigh of relief. The familiar musky smell puts a smile on my face that could break it. I can spot his faded red house, and his bike in the drive. I just want to run up to it and give him a big hug, but I have to talk to Branca first. She's giving me this look like, _ooh, you are so getting caught._

"So, you gonna go see Seth?" I ask mock nonchalantly.

"You duped me into providing you transportation so that you could have a hump sesh with your too old boyfriend." She replies. I honestly can't tell if she's serious or just joking. With Bee, sometimes you just never know.

"What hump sesh, no hump sesh. I just haven't seen him in three weeks."

"You could have told me you know. I would have happily driven you."

"No I couldn't have my da- erm, brothers don't really want me seeing Jake now, and I know they would have found out somehow. I'm sorry I withheld the truth, I just really need to see him." I give her puppy dog eyes before I say, "Forgive me?"

She sighs as she responds, "Yeah. But when I want to leave, we're going."

"Sure whatever you want." I smile, "Love you Bee." And I run over to Jake's house.

When I knock on the door, my heart is pounding so fast I'm sure he can tell who it is before he even opens the door. When it does swing open the look of happiness on his face is priceless.

"Nessie!" He exclaims as he sweeps me into his arms. "Come in."

Once inside, I hug him again holding tighter this time. I love his smell, his scruffy shirt, his self-cut hair. I love the way my head only his chest when I hug him, the way he still takes care of his dad, but most of all I love the way he loves not just me but others, with his whole heart.

"I missed you so much." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you too." He mumbles in his head. "I thought I was going to go crazy. First you left suddenly, then you were acting oddly, then I get a really weird call from Bella, and-"

"I know I say. I'm sorry."

He looks me in the eyes and says, "I was really worried."

"Again, I know and again, I'm sorry. Il Duce a.k.a. my dad has kept me at school and home for most of the past few weeks." By this time, we're on the couch. I'd forgotten how comfortable his couch could feel.

"So, how'd you get away this time?" He seems genuinely curious, something that reminds me of the trouble we'd be in if my dad caught any kind of wind of this.

"I commandeered Bee's car so she could see Seth and I could see you." My eyes dart to the window before I continue, "We probably have to make this as quick as possible, because if my dad finds out, he would literally rip you apart."

"What exactly do we have to make quick?" He says with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You know what." I reply with an equally mischievous smile on my face.

Before I know it, I'm laying half naked in Jake's bed kissing him. I know what I want to do, I can tell what he wants to do, but I know there's something I have to ask him first.

"Jake?" I ask with his buried in my neck.

"Mmmmm?" he mumbles back.

"Jacob, I need to ask you a serious question." I say.

"Mmmmm?" he mumbles again.

"Jake, were you a-erm- were you, ah, did you-" He interrupts my attempts at formulating a proper question by pulling away and saying, "Was I a what?"

"Were you a virgin when we first hooked up?" I can tell immediately from the look on his face that he's taken aback. But I plug on anyway, "It's just that earlier today, my dad was saying some things that were making me upset and I wanted to know if-"

"No." He interrupts.

"I'm sorry, repeat?" I say with a slight lump in my throat. _He's lying, he's lying, he's lying, he's lying, _my thoughts reiterate over and over. But I know he isn't, I mean why would he?

"It was before this thing with us in a relationship started. I was seeing this girl and we started looking up and one thing led to another…" _Oh no,_ I think, _the dreaded one thing led to another. I'm pretty sure this is how Mia and Michael broke up._

"How, how did this happen? I thought I was your imprint? I thought you're supposed to love me forever." My heart feels like it's in the pit of my stomach.

"You are my imprint and I do love you forever but not necessarily in that way, at least not in the beginning." He's defending himself. How could he be defending himself? I jump out of the bed and begin to yank my clothes on.

"Who?" I ask. I don't want to know.

"You don't know her." He says all shifty eyed. That makes me angry. Well, angrier. I want to hit something. I want to hit him.

"Do not bullshit me!" I yell. My breath is coming out too quickly. Should people breathe this quickly?

"Nessie, it's not important." His pants are on now and he's trying to hug me, he's trying to touch me.

"Don't call me _Nessie_, and DON'T touch me. Tell me who now."

AN: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hangered your ass. Can you guess? I bet you can guess. Anyhow, check back next chapter (which should be up soon 'cause I'm itching to write it). Review por favor. :)


End file.
